Pie
by wibsies
Summary: All Dean wanted from the bakery was some pie, unfortunately he got a lot more than that. First fanfic ever Hope you like it. Sorry it's so short and probably not that great, but hopefully I'll get better at writing.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck this..." Dean thought, walking into the bakery through the glass door. A little bell chimed as it opened, making him even more irritated.

"Hello. Welcome to Anna's Bakery," A man greeted him as he walked in. His voice was low and raspy, which scared the hell out of Dean.

"Uh, yea. Just... Can I get some pie?" Dean asked, walking over to the register. The man was silent, and stood there for a while, just... staring. Dean's stomach churned, staring back at the short man for a period of time that felt like forever. Dean raised his brow, and gestured the guy to hurt the fuck up.

"I would get it for you if you told me what you wanted exactly." The man said in reply to the gesture, waiting patiently.

"Oh... Right, sorry," Dean apologized, looking into the glass counter at the numerous pastries. "Just get me the lemon meringue." The man nodded and opened the glass, reaching for the pie. As he bent down, Dean noticed his name tag, "CAS". That's all it said. "Huh... must be a nickname or something," he thought to himself.

"You do not appear to be particularly happy right now. Are you troubled?" Cas asked.

"Um, no. Not really." Dean replied. Just shut up and give me my damn pie, is what he really wanted to say though. "I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Wait... shut the fuck up. Why are you talking? Just get your fucking pie and leave. There's no need for conversation.

"And the pie... it will help make you feel better?" Cas asked, cutting a slice of the pie and placing it in a small box.

"What?"

"Better. Elated? Happy? Cheerful?" Cas replied, giving Dean a look that questioned his intelligence. Dean shut his eyes, shaking his head and reaching out for the box.

"Yea, whatever. Can I just have my pie?"

"Yes, of course." Cas said, offering Dean the box in exchange for money. "I hope you have a good day," he said as Dean walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean parked the Impala in front of a small motel, shutting the car door behind him and pulling out a key to unlock one of the rooms. "What took you so long?" Sam asked, standing up from his chair as Dean walked in.  
"the dude at the store is fucking weird." Dean exclaimed, putting the box of pie on a small dining table.  
"You mean the bakery?" Sam laughed. Dean just nodded and sat down in front of his pie. Sammy eyed the pastry with a stupid 'I want some too' look. "You got some for me?" he asked, walking closer. Dean smoothly held up his hand and grabbed a fork, scarfing down his food like it was his last.  
"No way in hell Sammy" he protested, mouth full.  
"Why, just because I made you go? I was busy working Dean; I didn't really have time to go. You know that."  
"Yea, well I felt like a fuckin' prick walking in there," Dean whined. Sam just rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever… I'm going to sleep" Sam yawned and flopped onto the small bed. The springs in the mattress squeaked every time he moved a muscle, which annoyed Dean a little, but he let it go. All he could think of at the moment was his pie and finding a job. They were getting out of this shitty motel as soon as they both found something stable. With Sam's current job as a low class computer tech for some shit unheard of software company and Dean's gift for getting fired in less than a week of being hired, he was amazed they were even able to find a motel to stay in, let alone eat. Licking off the last of his pie from his fork he flipped off the lights, and grumbled a quick good night to Sam before falling asleep.

Breakfast then a quick jog around the park; it had been Dean's daily routine ever since... Well, he'd been jogging for years. He kept his breathing steady, feet pounding lightly against the ground as Led Zeppelin played through his headphones.

It wasn't long until Dean found himself stopped dead in his tracks, looking out to the small lake in the center of the park. Sunlight reflected off the surface of the water, shining into his eyes. Squinting, he adjusted his eyes and walked towards the lake, his gaze never straying from a peculiar figure. It wasn't just any figure, or object though… Not like some stick in the water or whatever. It looked like a… like a man in a trench coat, wadding in the water.

Deans pace grew quicker with every step, and he walked closer to the lake. "Hey," he shouted out, standing at the edge of the lake. The man turned around, head tilted slightly, probably wondering who was calling him. Dean found himself staring at two bright blue eyes, even more so than the water its self… wait. What the fuck was he thinking? Now's not the time to be staring into someone's eyes, let alone start comparing them to the fucking water. Damn the water's so clean, how the hell do they do that? It's a lake in a park… wait… getting side track again. Back to the real question, why the hell is Cas standing in the fucking lake in the middle of December?

"Hello," Cas greeted, ripples formed around him as he moved in the water.

"Dude… what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"No, I mean why the hell are you _in _the water? Can't you think… you know, sitting on a bench or something, _looking _at the water? I'm pretty sure you don't need to stand in there."

"It reminds me of the time I bathtized my daughter."

"You have a kid?"

"Had would be the correct term."

"Oh… I'm… I'm sorry."

"No need for apology. It wasn't your fault," Cas sighed deeply. "Nor was it mine," he muttered softly, as if he wasn't so sure about that himself.

"Yea, well… why don't we get you out of there?" Dean suggested, holding out his hand. Cas nodded silently, accepting Dean's offer. His hand was large. Firm… there you go getting sidetrack Dean. Stop fucking around and help this psycho out. As Dean pulled Cas out of the water he let out a little sneeze. "Jesus Cas! This is why you don't go into a fuckin' lake in the middle of December," Dean scolded, stripping the coat off of Cas.

"My apologies."

"Yea whatever, well why don't you just come with me and get dry?" Cas nodded and they walked back to Dean's car in silence.

Cas peered out through the window as Dean pulled up to the motel. He didn't say anything though. Just… stared. "Shitty, I know, but it'll do for now." Dean sighed as he opened the car door, Cas trailing behind. Dean opened the door to the room and gestured for Cas to come in. Cas walked in slowly, letting out another sneeze. Dean sighed and pushed Cas into the motel room. "Dude, go take a shower or something. I'll dry your shit. For now… for now just wear this" Dean said, throwing Cas some clean clothes he dug up from his dresser. He pointed to the bathroom door and Cas nodded, disappearing within a moment's notice. Sighing, Dean ran outside and into the Laundromat.

The smell of laundry detergent filled the room and shitty soft pop music played in the background, competing with the buzzing and thumping of the washing machines. Dean popped open one of the many and fed it his 50 cents. The machine clanked loudly and Dean bent down to stare at the clothes, tumbling endlessly in the wash. It wasn't anything special, but Dean was bored and he didn't know what else to do while waiting for the damn thing to finish. As he sat there, he thought of Cas. Him being in the lake, like he was contemplating on whether or not he would drown himself in there. Dragging the kid out of the water, and now he's in his motel room, taking a shower. The hot water beating against his skin. His flesh a light shade of pink after he walks out, steam rolling off his body… wait. What the actual fuck are you thinking of Dean? For Christ's sake, the guy's a fucking cashier at a bakery who you found standing in the fucking lake. You're daydreaming about a fucking psycho. Bad Dean. Stop. Just fucking quit it. Dean shook his head and sighed deeply, the clothes still tumbling through the wash.

Suddenly, a low growl shook him from his current dreamy state. What the fuck? Dean looked around. There was no one there but him and some washing machines. Probably just one of the rotors acting up in one the machines. Damn things are so old; they really need to get checked. Another growl came then, it sounded like… like a bear or something which was fucking ridiculous considering the closest thing that could be considered wilderness was twenty to thirty miles out of town. Dean checked again. Nothing. Then another growl and Dean finally began to panic. What the fuck is going on? "Sam?" he called out. Maybe it was just his stupid little brother fucking with him again. He prayed it was just Sam. Please, please don't be anything else… please. Dean felt a tingle at the back of his neck… like… like something or someone was breathing on it. He turned, and holy shit he wished he hadn't. It was… It was a fucking monster or something.

It looked human, but it wasn't quite that... Its teeth, like a sharks glistened and it looked at Dean with pitch black eyes. Sharp, claw-like arms sliced through the air as it tried reaching for Dean, but he was always at least an inch away from its reach. Dean's heart raced and blood pumped loudly in his ears. What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck? What the hell is happening? Dean tried his best to dodge the thing, but his feet finally gave way and he crashed to the floor. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. 'Get up you shit,' he thought to himself. The monster screeched loudly and lunged for Dean. He braced himself for what was to come next, when suddenly; the creature was blown away to the other side of the room, crashing into a few washing machines. Dean sat there, in shock for a few brief moments until he saw Cas. They looked at each other for a second and Dean stumbled to get back on his feet. "Wh-what the hell?"

"No time." Cas said simply and marched up to the monster, stabbing it quickly in the chest and cutting its head off all in one swift movement. After checking if the damn thing was still alive, Cas took a step back and sighed in relief.

"Cas… what?" Dean asked. His mind was going nuts. Questions just popped out of nowhere and Cas turned around in one fluid motion to face Dean.

"Do you know where I can burn a body?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So?" Dean said, trying to break the silence in the car.

"So…?" Cas repeated, looking at Dean questionably.

"So, what the fuck was that back there? And why the hell is it now in the trunk of my car?" Dean huffed. Today was the worst day in his life… well second worst.

"That is classified. I apologize, Dean." Cas replied quickly. His monotonous tone of voice was really pissing Dean off.

"Don't fucking apologize! Tell me what the fuck that... That _thing_ was. Cas, I don't know if you know this or not but I almost _died_ back there. I want to at least know what the fuck tried killing me." Dean protested.

"Condolences." Cas said. Condolences? Dean almost got sliced into bits and all this fucker could say was CONDOLENCES? Dean clutched the driver's wheel tightly, fighting back the strong urge to punch Cas in the fucking face. "You're angry." Cas pointed out.

"Oh, believe me, I'm beyond angry Cas." Dean growled. Cas sighed lightly, sinking a little further back into the passenger's seat. "Don't get too comfy now," he snapped.

"Look Dean, there are just some things out there that people like you shouldn't know about, let alone comprehend."

"Well I'm all ears here buddy." Cas sighed again, probably thinking about whether or not to tell the truth or just flat out lie. Cas finally made his decision and broke the angry silence.

"It was a monster."

"Yea, no shit Sherlock. But what _kind_?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What kind, like Mr. Slendy or some shit."

"Well, as you had seen earlier Dean, the creature was not long and slender, nor was it male."

"No, I mean... Forget it. Just tell me what it was," Dean sighed, his grip loosening on the wheel as he took in a few deep breaths.

"Lamia."

"La-what?"

"A Lamia. But this one was a little different. I've never seen one that had their arms replaced with claws before… strange."

"Uh… yea. So, what the hell is it again?"

"A Lamia, Dean. They are humanoid-like creatures that prey on the hearts of humans. But if that were true then it would have had hands… Maybe it has a different purpose…" Cas trailed off. Now, he was just talking to himself.

"Hey, hey Cas. Snap out of it buddy. So how do we kill this thing?" Dean said, snapping his fingers to get Cas' attention.

"To kill it you have to stab it with a silver knife blessed by a priest, covered in rosemary and salt, and then burnt to ashes."

"Alright, well I think we got the stabbing part down right? All we need to do is burn the bitch and we're out of here." Cas nodded and Dean pulled over on the side of the highway, opening the door. "Well, we're here. People don't really come out to the woods so we're safe. And if someone does happen to drive by they'll probably just think it's just some shitty bonfire or something." Cas nodded again and got out of the car, opening the trunk and pulling out a large bag.

The two stood there for a moment, watching the flames rise. It smelled horrible, but it was a sign that Dean was safe now, and he wouldn't have to worry about the bitch ever again. "Thank you, Dean, and I'm sorry." Cas apologized.

"No problem buddy."

"I'm not talking about this," Cas sighed. Dean began to feel uneasy then, and he shifted from side to side, trying to get the feeling to subside. He looked over quickly, expecting to see Cas, but he had disappeared. Panicking, he turned around quickly, and just in time to see Cas throw a quick punch at him, knocking him out cold.

Dean sprang up from his bed, gasping for air the next morning. "Dude! You ok?" Sam said, rushing over to Dean's side.

"I-Yea. How did I get home?" Dean asked, confused and angry. Where the fuck was Cas?

"I don't even know. When I got back from work you were sitting by the door, passed out. Were you drunk last night? Dean what happened? Did you get in a fight with someone at the bar?" Sam's questions flew at Dean full speed from left and right. Dean just took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"I'm fine Sammy, and no, I wasn't drunk, and I didn't get into a fight. Why would you ask that?" Sam just looked away from Dean and pointed to a mirror. Dean got up from the bed and groggily walked over to see a black and blue, bruised up face looking back at him. FUCK. His million dollar face. One of the few cards he had to get laid was now damaged, all thanks to that fucker last night…

"Shit…" Dean groaned. His anger growing. Fucking Cas, why the hell did he do that? What the fuck is up with that guy? God dammit… There was only one way to settle this. In a moment's notice Dean was out the door and revving up the Impala. He wasn't going to let this go, and he was going to make damn sure Cas got what was coming to him.

Dean pulled up to the bakery, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. The bakery had been boarded up and taped off. Cops ran around like bee's trying to figure out what had happened. Glass windows shattered, tables and chairs flipped over and broken. It looked like a hurricane had gone through the building. That's when Dean started to panic. Fuck, he'd been panicking a lot lately; pretty sure that's not good for the heart. He slammed the car door behind him and walked up to one of the officers standing outside. "What happened?" he asked, his heart beating rapidly, assuming the worst.

"That discussion isn't open to the public yet. I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The officer waved him off, but Dean wasn't about to leave just yet.

"Please… my- my friend works there. I need to know what happened." Friend wasn't exactly the correct term to use for Cas, but if it scored some extra pity points with the officer he'd use it. And apparently it worked, because the cop turned around to face Dean, sighing lightly.

"We're actually not too sure yet…It looked like a bear had ran through the bakery. There are no signs of blood or a struggle of any sort though so it's safe to say your friend is ok." Dean stepped back and sighed in relief. Thanking the officer, he went back to the car and drove off. He had no idea where he was going at first, but an idea popped in his head and he headed straight for the park. Maybe… just maybe. He stepped out of the car and ran straight for the lake. No Cas. By the jungle gym? Nope. Wait… why the fuck would he be there? The guy's crazy but not a fucking pedophile. A bench. Maybe Cas took his advice and acted normal for once. It probably took Dean an hour to search the whole park, and not just once but double check. Still no Cas. Where did that asshole go to? Dean got back in his car and panted heavily.

"Cas… where the hell are you?" He groaned to himself before driving off to the woods; where they last left off. Cas wasn't there either and Dean finally decided it was time to just give up. He imagined the worst for Cas. He was probably dead; maybe those Lami-whatevers came back and got revenge for what happened the other night. Dean's stomach churned and he drove back home feeling as though a little part of him had been left back in the woods.

Days passed in a haze. There was always one station on that would bring up the bakery, and Dean just couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Sam.

"Get up." Sam commanded, standing in front of Dean, blocking his view of the TV.

"Dude, I'm watching the game." Dean whined, rocking left and right to get a better view of the screen.

"No Dean, this needs to stop. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? I'm perfectly fine. Now get out of my way before I tear you a new ass."

"Dean, you've been walking aimlessly for the past two weeks. You burnt yourself on the stove, keep bumping into people on the streets… hell you even forgot to go out and jog this morning."

"Oh, so what? I'm now insane because I forgot to go out and exercise a little? C'mon man."

"Dean. quit it."

"Sammy, I'm perfectly fine. Trust me." Sam let out a sigh and gave up trying to argue with Dean. Such a stubborn brother he had.

The next few days were the same, but Dean finally took Sam's advice and got off his ass. There had been a job opening for some car repair shop called Singer Salvage Yard just a few blocks away in the papers for a couple days now and Dean finally decided to apply.

Pulling up, Dean could see a sign that was hung up in front of the shop that read 'Singer Salvage Yard' indicating he was in the right place. The shop wasn't too grand nor was it pitiful to look at. It was kind of just… there, which Dean really took a liking to. No bells rang coming in, just sweet, sweet silence which was only broken by the sound of his feet tapping against the hard wood floor as he stepped in. God this place is fucking awesome. "Hello?" He called out. Heavy footsteps could be heard from down the hall, and finally, a body to go along with it. The man was an average looking… farmer. He wore an old trucker's hat and worked a hell of a beard. He looked like a no nonsense kind of guy, which got Dean a little excited. He liked people like that, the kind that didn't take shit from anyone and could take care of themselves no matter how old they got. "Hey, um… You still hiring?" Dean asked.

"Yea, you lookin' at applyin'?" the man asked. His voice was low and raspy, with a slight Southern accent. Dean just nodded. "Ever fixed a car before?" he asked.

"Well, my dad taught me a thing or two, and I've got and Impala th-"

"Good. You're hired." The man interrupted, which took Dean by surprise.

"Just like that?" Dean asked. The man nodded.

"You look pretty well built, and you don't look like one of em' idjits that come poppin' up out of nowhere. Also, I really need the help so… you're hired. The name's Bobby." He said, holding out his hand.

"Dean," he replied, shaking Bobby's hand. Dean held in a chuckle and smiled happily. God damn that was easy.

"Start first thing Monday mornin' Dean," He said and walked off which Dean assumed was his queue to leave.

Dean stopped by the gas station before returning home to buy a couple beers. He felt accomplished for some reason. Sure, he'd been accepted jobs at other places too, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be fired in just a few weeks with this one. He felt good, and he had every right to be. Not once had he thought about Cas today, or the bakery. Things were starting to look up for him.

The rest of the week rolled by quickly, and when Monday came around Dean happily went off to work, which kind of crept Sam out just a little.

"Dude, you're never this happy to go to work. Why are you like this?" Sam asked, amused. Dean's smile was contagious and he couldn't help but smile back at his big brother.

"I honestly don't know. I just think… I don't know Sammy! I just feel great today," Dean exclaimed. Sam chuckled and waved bye as Dean bounced out the door and drove off to work.

Dean casually walked into the shop and called out for Bobby. The air in the shop was nice. It felt like a second home to him, if he even really had one. Bobby came out in a moment's notice and gave Dean a silent greeting.

"There's a few cars lined up in the back, why don't you check them out?" Bobby suggested, showing Dean the way. Dean trailed behind quietly, happy to be working again.

There was nothing better than fixing up a few cars to feel like a new man. Dean always had an affinity for fixing cars. Whether it was refurbishing a busted car, or just fixing up an old engine, Dean never found work like this to be tiresome.

Days passed somewhat blissfully for Dean. He had a steady job he didn't hate and he was rolling in the dough, and secretly saving up to buy Sam and him a real apartment. Things really were looking up for the both of them. Well… it was for a while.

Dean thought everything was going peachy as usual that chilly January afternoon. His black eye had disappeared completely, not a single thought of Cas crossed his mind, and he was even able to get Sammy back in school.

He finished up on a car that the owner had complained was making a funny "clunking" noise whenever she started it, and walked back into the store, practically prancing up to Bobby's office to ask if there were any more cars he needed to fix. Fucking calm down dude. You're working, act like a fucking man and quit screwing around. Dean gathered enough of his dignity and manhood in time to open the door to Bobby's office without looking like a complete 'idjit'.

"Hey Bobby, d-" Dean's voice trailed off as he walked into the office. Bobby was there, sitting behind his desk as usual, and next to him stood a man… in a trench coat.

"Cas?" Dean said under his breath. What the fuck was going on?

"Hello, Dean" Cas greeted. Anger and relief ran though Dean's whole body, and without thinking he took Cas in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"What the hell? I thought you were dead…" Dean said, putting Cas back down gently, still not fully grasping the fact that he was alive and standing in front of him.

"Yes, well that is a common misconception." Cas replied. Bobby sank in his chair slightly, and something finally clicked in Dean's head.

"Wait… Do you… know Cas?" Dean asked. Bobby just nodded silently. "A-and did you know he was still alive?" Another nod.

"And he knows about our… mishap." Cas threw in. Dean just looked at both of them in disbelief.

"Wait… you knew about all this and never bothered to tell me?" Rage quickly replaced the relief he felt to see Cas alive. He was hurt. Hurt that Bobby never mentioned anything to him, and hurt that Cas never gave him a fucking notice or dropped by a single time to say 'Hey Dean, just wanted to let you know I'm still alive and kicking.' Bobby cleared his throat, but before he could say anything Dean went off on a tantrum. "What the hell Bobby? You knew all the time. The _whole time_. And not once you thought 'oh maybe I should tell Dean about this.' Bobby what the hell were you _thinking_?" Dean shouted.

"Don't you talk to me like that boy," Bobby snapped back. Anger filled Bobby's eyes for a split second, but quickly melted back into his usual calm and collected look. "You were getting back on your feet. You hadn't been thinking about Cas or that monster in months. For most people they stick with that memory for years, or sometimes even the rest of their life. You weren't thinking of any of that, you just worked and lived happily. Of course I didn't tell you." Bobby was right. He should've been traumatized by that experience… but he wasn't.

"So that's why I was hired so quickly… you're babysitting me."

"I'm not babysitting you boy, if I were I'd be the one gettin' payed."

"So why are you here Cas? You left without a trace and now you just show up like it's no big deal. What's going on?" Dean said, changing the topic.

"I'm here to request your help."


	4. Chapter 4

God this sucked so much _ass_. Cas was gone for a fucking month and now he's standing there, in _his_ motel room telling Dean he needed help.

"Details. Now." Dean commanded.

"Dean I ca-"

"Can't or won't?" Dean interrupted. This question quickly made Cas shut the fuck up, which pleased him. Finally that fucker decided to listen.

"It's about the Lamia," Cas said finally.

"You pissed them off didn't you?"

"They could have killed you Dean," Cas snapped back.

"So what, now they're back to go all Death Wish on your ass?"

"I don't understand that reference," Cas said, like he was fucking proud of it or something.

"It was a movie from Nineteen se- never mind… Just… Just tell me everything." Before Cas had time to complain, Dean held up his hand and stopped him. "Nope. House rules and you're in mine right now, so tell me everything."

"Well first off this isn't a home. It's a motel." Dean groaned and Cas continued, "As I said, the Lamia are back, but not for revenge…" Cas took a moment, and just long enough to get Dean impatient.

"Well, spit it out, I don't have all day."

"They took my sister," Cas said quickly. Dean took a second to retain the information.

"Sorry…" he muttered. Cas had probably been going through a lot for the past month while Dean was blissfully working away and he was probably making it worse by throwing snarky comebacks every second he got. Hey, hey, hey, now's not the time for a pity party Dean, you've gotta help this kid out so he can get his sister and you can go back to working on cars. "alright," he sighed. "Let's do this."

Lying to Sam about what was really going on wasn't the easiest, but they got by, and set off on their trip to get the knives blessed. Shouldn't be too hard, was what Dean thought, but apparently the old priest for the only Catholic church in town was hospitalized due to heart problems and all the other ones in the next few towns over were too 'unholy' for Cas… Fuck. Road tripping with a crazy asshole that didn't even bother to call in a month of his disappearance… just what Dean wanted.

"You're upset." Cas said, breaking the silence in the car.

"I'm not."

"I apologize for this Dean."

"Why me?" Dean asked suddenly, ignoring the apology. Cas looked to Dean, his eyes resembling that of Sam's when he was either saying sorry or trying to get Dean to do something for him. Dean had to train himself to withstand that look, and after a year of practice he became impervious to the look, which he took great pride in. But with Cas… with Cas, it was working. Something fluttered in Dean's stomach and he felt sick. Stop it. Get your fucking head together dude.

"Why didn't you say no?" Cas asked.

"Because they have your sister. That'd be pretty fucked up if I didn't say yes."

"Really? Is that it?" Dean hesitated for a moment. Should he tell Cas? Well they were probably both going to die anyways so it doesn't matter.

"When I was younger, my parents died in a fire… and I watched them die." He paused for a moment laughing in disbelief. He was telling a psycho who knocked him out on their second meeting about something that still gave him nightmares. "I watched them burn to death Cas... and I was only seven at the time, " Dean said, fighting back angry tears that came out of nowhere. Looking over, he could see Cas' face, filled with pity. He looked away quickly, eyes locked on the road. He hated it when people gave him that look. He didn't need someone to pity him, but it was his fault. He was the one who wanted to tell the story. Clearing his throat, he continued, "so I know how it feels to lose your family… I just didn't want someone else to feel that… that pain. Besides, I owe you for saving mine last time." Cas nodded quietly, letting it all sink in. They continued the rest of their drive in silence.

It was late when they got back, and Cas made it very clear they needed their rest. They came back to an empty motel room and a little sticky note on the coffee table left by Sam that read 'Hanging out with Brandy and Jessica tonight, hope you don't get lonely 3.' Oh man, Sam thinks he's so fucking funny for leaving a post-it note that looked like a poorly thought out love letter. Dean crumpled the note and threw it in the trashcan, feeling accomplished that he got it in the can with just one toss. Cas just sat on one of the beds, staring intensely at his hands.

"Stare any harder and you'll burn your hands off." Dean scoffed, Cas just threw a questionable look at Dean. Cas' awkward stares were growing on Dean, and he tried his best to fight a grin.

"My name isn't Castiel," he said suddenly, "It's Jimmy. Jimmy Novak. Ever since I was a child, my sister and I were trained to hunt monsters, along with our other brothers. Unlike them, we had an immense hatred for it… still do, so the two of us ran away and moved to Kansas to try and get away from our old life. We didn't want to hunt anymore. We were tired. Tired of fighting and risking our lives every minute of the day. We couldn't find jobs so she suggested we run our own business; the bakery. We built it from the ground up and made it into what it is today. We've been through so much together… I just… I want to see her safe."

The information Cas was throwing at Dean surprised him. Where the fuck did all of that come from? It took Dean a few moments to process all the information before he could even speak. He walked over and sat next to Cas, putting an arm around his shoulders. That's how you're supposed to comfort people right? Wait… stop being so self conscious and say something.

"She'll be fine," Dean said finally. Cas just hid his face behind his hands. "Hey, buck up dude. Don't start crying on me. We already had one chick-flick moment. We don't need another one. Hey… Cas? Hey, dude," Dean stood up suddenly, facing Cas. "Dude, she's fine. If she can fight as well as you do I'm sure she's ok." Dean said, slapping Cas on his shoulder. Cas jumped a little and looked up at Dean with the same puppy dog eyes he had on in the car. Another flutter in Dean's stomach. Fuck, what was wrong with him? Did he eat something? Or maybe he drank too much the other day. Dean knelt down in front of Cas, holding his shoulders firmly and giving them a little shake, gesturing once again that she'd be fine. Cas gave him a little smile and the fluttering came back. Dean tried to ignore it the best he could by distracting himself. What was he gonna eat for dinner tomorrow? Is Sam having fun with his friends? Did he bang Jessica yet? Her eyes are really pretty… Damn, Cas' eyes are so blue. How is that possible? His little scruff of a beard looks so itchy, but his lips look so fucking soft… and warm.

Before Dean knew it his lips had met Cas' and his mind shut down. His body began taking on a mind of its own, shutting his eyes and letting his desires take over. He positioned himself over Cas, opening his eyes slightly to see Cas' expression. He looked down at Cas, his eyes shut tight, his face flushed a bright red. Dean was now in control of his body again, and he rolled over on his back smiling brightly. Cas looked over at him with a dazed, confused look and Dean shot him a large grin.

"Night Cas."


End file.
